


Jumping onto an Air Mattress

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: short usuk crack





	Jumping onto an Air Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> It's a USUK Crackfic Drabble. It's all just my terrible sense of humor.

I was exhausted from the long day that I had. Francis was talking shit about me at work again. Kiku was sick, so he couldn’t show up to present our Powerpoint. Which meant that I had to do everything. We were planning on finishing the Powerpoint today, too, so I had to write the rest of it up during my lunch break. But worst of all, I hadn’t even seen my husband awake all day. He was still sleeping when I left for work and I needed to talk to him. The bedframe on the bed that we normally shared had happened to break, so for the time being, we were sharing a queen sized air mattress on the floor downstairs.

I laid down on our air mattress, plagued by constant thoughts of my beloved. I snatched Alfred’s favorite jacket off of the couch and quickly put it on. It was far too large on me, but it was cozy and it reminded me of him. Then I snuggled up in a blanket, keeping the jacket on closest to me, and played Animal Crossing on his Nintendo while I waited for him to get home.

I put his Nintendo down near the air mattress when I heard the door open and slam shut. I lied back, waiting for Alfred to come find me in the living room.  
I watched as Alfred walked towards the air mattress. And then he just let his body fall onto it. Unluckily for me however, that created a lever which caused me to be launched from my comfortable position on the air mattress. Into the air. And slamming my face against the TV stand. 

“Fucking shit!” I shouted, at the moment of impact.

“Oh my god!” Alfred burst out into fits of laughter. “That was even funnier than I thought it’d be!”

“I hate you,” I murmured. I smelled metal for some reason. I quickly realized that there was blood coming out of my nose. I could feel that my right eye socket had swollen up, too. I turned around to glare at Alfred with my working eye.

His laughing quickly ceased. “Holy fuck, Arthur. You look like shit.”

Omake/Extended Ending:

“Arthur, how did you get that black eye?” Francis asked, looking for the latest gossip in our office.

I didn’t think. I just went for the first lie that popped into my brain. “Uh, kinky sex?”


End file.
